Could it be?
by Sugarplum101
Summary: The date part 2 is now up!!!PLease reveiw. It`s a troroy.....My computer is fixed so updates will be daily!
1. Is it him?

Gilmore Girls 

A/N I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of there characters (even jess tear tear!). 

Prologue: Rory and Jess are together but someone unexpected comes back. Mar… I mean Rory his mind all the time. He is on Rory's mind all the time. Well who could this someone be?

~Cut to Chilton~

Rory has just gotten off her bus going to Chilton. She is absorbed in her latest novel and didn't notice the big crowd near the main entrance to Chilton. She finally bumps into someone and slips out of her daze. She is still a little out of it and just walks into school. She arrives at her first class BIOLOGY(YUCK!). She is a little late and rushes to her seat. Her Bio teacher starts lecturing.

"Hey Mary….",a very familiar voice next to Rory says. Could it be `were they talking to me` Rory thought. `No they couldn't be`, but she still looked over….It was him! 

"Tristan, I thought you were gonna be at military school until you went to Harvard?," Rory replied in disbelief. 

"What can I say I'm an angel. They let me out early." Tristan said as if he were an angel. 

"its nice to see you again." 

"Same to you Mary," said Tristan. "so are you still with Bag Boy?"

"Nope, he wasn't right for me. We better shut up class is started." 

Tristan was now hopeful. He had a chance with Rory. He finally snapped out of his daze when his bio teacher called on him to read. 

The amoeba is a single celled organism that feeds off of………

After his turn was over he couldn't get Rory off his mind. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Rory was taken a back by Paris saying "hey that blond boy is practically drooling over you!" 

"Who ..what Paris what are you talking about???" Rory babbled back.

"You heard me, that blond boy can't stop staring at you I believe his name is Tristan."

Rory glanced quickly at him. He was. Oh My gosh! He is! He is so cute. "Paris do I look ok?"

"Yes, but Rory you have a boyfriend! Do you two have a thing for each other?"

"Umm maybe…. Paris you have to swear to tell no one!"

"Ok but I want you to break up with jess before you start something with Tristan," Paris said.

"Yes Paris I will tell jess at once but I know he has done things with out telling me like going out with a certain Kim Shire" Rory retorted bitterly.

a/n: Sorry it was short next one will be longer. Please review and give me some suggestions!


	2. Breakup love

Will you be mine? 

A/N I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of there characters (even jess tear tear!). 

After biology Rory was still in a daze. She was headed toward Math but she hit something. She looked to see what it was. To her surprise it was Tristan. 

"Oh my gosh, Tristan I'm so sorry," she managed to spit out. Her cheeks were a bright shade of tickle me pink.

"No problem Mary…so what are you doing this weekend?" Tristan asked.

"I'm probably just trying to find a place to go for spring break, it's only a month away," said Rory.

"Oh fun, fun….so if your not busy do you want to go to dinner with me……."Tristan asked rather shakily which is weird for him (as we all know).

"sure, that would be so fun!," Rory said. Her eyes sparkling. She noticed Tristan was really pleased with himself (more then he usually is).

"Great I'll pick you up by 8:00 on Friday?," He asked.

" sounds good, I'll see you at lunch!"

Rory dashed to math. Despite her effort she was still late.

~Cut to Luke's~

"Rory I need to tell you something….," Jess said as he met her at the door.

"Ok shoot Dodger!" Rory said.

"mmmm…. I think we should a break up I'm so sorry it just doesn't work anymore."

`OK that actually worked out cuz Tristans back and I wanna go out with him` Rory thought but didn't say cuz it would be mean.

"Oh ok well bye then I guess" Rory walked right out the door. `Oh my gosh this day is perfect Tristans back and jess broke up with me so I don't have to do the dirty work` Rory thought to herself. She was so happy. She waltzed right into the Gilmore living room.

"Hey Babe you look happy," Loralie said. 

"yep that's cuz I am,Tristan's back and Jess just broke up with me!" Rory practically sang.

" WHAT? Jess an you are finished and your happy? halleluiah."

"I know, now I can go out with Tristan. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah Babe, when are you going to go out?" 

"Friday night to dinner! Isn't that sweet?" Rory squealed. 

"oh your not leaving me alone on Friday night hell (aka the Fridays with Rory's Grandma.)"

"Oh yes I am, tell grandma that I dumped jess she'll be thrilled…" Rory said.

"ok but under one condition……you have to bring Tristan back home I want to say hi!" Loralie replied with a little chuckle to might I add.

"Mom you are so weird!"

"Me… you talking` to me?"

"Mom were alone and your embarrassing!" Rory said snorting with laughter.

(The phone rings)

"I'll get it," said Loralie. "hello…..Sure one minute…who is this again? Oh ok….(covers the mouth piece.) Rory Its Tristan!"\

"mom don't say anything I'll be right there!(2 mins later) Hello?"

"Hi Mary…" he said in a little boyish way.

"Ahh Tristan still using old nick names are we?" chirped her sweet innocent voice.

"why not?" he said jokingly.

"I don't know Satan you tell me…."

Tristan said rather softly "Rory will you be my girl friend?" Once again it was not like Tristan to get scared about little things like this.

There was a short pause.

"did you just ask me out?," Rory said amazed.

"Yeah I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

"no, Yes I mean… No you shouldn't be sorry and yes I will go out with you!" Rory was so excited she could hardly talk.

Tristan could hear it in her voice she wanted him just as much as he had longed for her. He was quite pleased himself.

"I was gonna wait until Friday to tell you at dinner but it just slipped!" Tristan said.

"well I`m glad you asked! How about a movie on Friday too?"

"sounds great bye"

"Bye"

They both hung up in a great mood and anxious for the next day to come!

A/N I promise next chapter will be more exciting and longer….reviews are greatly appreciated. So are any suggestions for Fridays date! I will update ASAP!


	3. Authors Note

A/N Hey you guys who read my fan fiction…sorry if I accidentally posted the 1st ch. 2 times! Any way keep reviewing I love hearing your comments it's the first time I've done one so I expect criticism so don't be afraid to tell me what you really think!


	4. starting over again

Chapter 4 - starting over again!

A/N I don't own GG or any of there characters. Thank you to my reviewers! 

It is the day of Rory and Tristan's big date. Rory is freaking out trying to find what to wear and Tristan is going nuts making sure he still has dinner reservations to the restaurant their going. They both want everything to be perfect.

****

~Cut to Gilmore's house~

Loralie screamed, "Rory that was your Grandma and she sends her love and is sad you won't be there to contribute to our lively conversations."

"Ok tell her I said I love her too. But mom can you please come help me pick out what to wear? I need major help."

"Alright I'll be right up!" Loralie shouted. Thinking to her self `I must be the coolest Mom in the world.`

"Oh thank G-D you're here, please pick out a few…..I'll try them on and tell me what you think…ok?" asked Rory.

"Ok…I'm ready," Loralie said. She had picked out a pink flowery dress that came right above her knees. She had also selected blue and black dresses that were longer and flowed. 

"Ok.. what do ya think?" she asked when she came out in the pink one.

"No its to flowery!"

She also tried on the blue and black one and they were way to big on her.

"Ok I'm gonna take ya to the mall and were gonna get a dress…. We have to leave now though."

So they went to the mall and Rory found her perfect dress. It was light blue with a ruffled bottom hem. She also got a pair of blue strapy sandals and got her nails done. She only got her nails done because Loralie begged!

They went home.

*Cut to Tristan's house*

Tristan was still freaking out about his reservation. He kept calling to make sure it was still on. Then he thought what the hell am I gonna wear? Quickly he rummaged through his closet and found nothing. He decided to go to the mall and find something. (FYI: Not same mall as Rory.)

He walked into GAP not his normal place to shop but he was going on a date and needed something casual but very hot.

He found Khakis and he got a shirt from Abercrombie. He looked hot. When he came out of the dressing to get a look in the big mirror 3 girls wanted his number.

Of course Tristan said no way. They were both ready for there dates and both freaked about what the other would think. Tonight tonight tonight………

A/n thank reviewers please keep reviewing. This is my first and only Fan Fic so i need the criticism. Very sorry its so short but the date wont let you down (It will be pretty long I will update be tonight or tomorrow early.) 


	5. The DAte Part One

The Date part 1  
  
A/n I donâEt own Gilmore girls or any of the characters. Thank you to my reviewersâE¦.I will write more. ItâEs the night of the big date. Rory and Tristan are both out of there minds insanely happy scared and excited at the same time. ~Cut to GilmoreâEs ~ Rory has just put on her irresistible light blue dress that flowed just below her knees. She had gone into her moms room so she could get her hair done. "aw.. my lil` babies all grown up!" "aw poor mommy!" Rory said in an amused voice.  
  
"Alright Rory come onâE¦ we Have to get your hair done heâEs gonna be here soon."  
  
Rory sat rather impatiently getting hair put up it a tight bun with some loose strands falling delicately over her face.  
  
"Thank you so much mom!" Rory said.  
  
"welcome babeâE¦ so he should be here any minute. Are you scared"  
  
"Mom! Please its just a date!" Rory replied. She actually was scared out of her mind.  
  
"Hun you could of fooled me! DonâEt worry you look like a princess."  
  
~Dingdong~  
  
"Oh no do I look okâE¦." Rory asked.  
  
You look awesome babe but I think IâEll go get the door!" Loralie said.  
  
~At the door~  
  
Tristan was trying to check his reflection in the glass part of the door for the 100th time even though he knew he was gorges.  
  
"Hi um is Rory ready?"  
  
"Ah hi Tristan. SheâEs up stairs doing her make up for the umpteen time! IâE~ll go get her"  
  
"Rory Tristan would like to start your date soon.. donâEt take all year!"  
  
As Loralie said these words Rory jetted down the stairs. Some where along the way she grabbed Tristan and uttered a Hi mom bye mom type thing.  
  
~Cut to TristanâEs car~  
  
Tristan: Rory words cant describe how beautiful you are.  
  
Rory: Thank you. You look like WOW!  
  
Tristan: Thanks. So what did you do in the what 12 hours we were apart .. I dreamt about the sweetest thing I could of.  
  
Rory: What is that?  
  
Tristan: Silly silly MaryâE¦âE¦.I dreamt about YOU!  
  
Rory: You are the sweetestâE¦  
  
Before they knew it they were at the restaurant. Tristan hoped out and opened RoryâEs door and helped her out. He also kissed her hand. She started giggling. She thought man is he going for Mr. Gentlemen tonight. When they stepped inside it was beautiful. All marble floors and there were pretty fountains, portraits, and statues. They made there way to the front desk.  
  
Tristan: Hi IâEm Tristan DuGrey I have a table for two.  
  
The hostess: Ah yes you (in a rather irritated voice.) your table is right where you asked it to be. Lets see ah yes the one near the waterfall and the pond. Mr. Wryman take them to table one.  
  
They walked to there table. It was right next to a water fall that dumped into a small pond. It had exotic flowers all around and the fragrance of the food and the pink roses was beautiful. All of a sudden Tristan pulled out a dozen long stemmed roses.  
  
Rory: Thank you so much she leaned over and gave him a little peck on his cheek.  
  
Tristan: No problem Rory.. You do nice things for the people you lo-  
  
LikeâE¦.  
  
Rory: Well its good cuz I like you too.  
  
Rory felt this insane vibe when she was around him. She wished he would just kiss her. Rory didnâEt know but he felt the same way. For once he wanted it to be different. He wanted it to be something more than that he LOVED her. She LOVED himâE¦âE¦.  
  
What will happen no one knows 


	6. The Date Part 2

Gilmore Girls

A/N I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters (not even jess).

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update but my computer wont let me update! I have to email my friend the story and then they upload it for me. Please keep reading and reviewing but I promise to be as consistent as possible.

~restaurant cont.~

Rory: Thanks for brining me here it's the best.

Tristan: Only the best for my girl!

Rory: Well how did you decide to take me here?

Tristan: It feels like I'm in a castle and I have my princess right here with me.

Rory leaned over and kissed him really fast on the lips. It took her a minute to fully process what she had just done because it wasn't like her. She didn't care all she wanted was Tristan. All she cared about was what he thought. She was head over heals in love.

Tristan: Wow, I wasn't expecting that.

Rory: Sorry I know it was uncalled for

Tristan stopped her with his lips. She almost forgot how good he was. She got lost in the kiss but he finally pulled away.

"I needed to breathe," he said with a chuckle.

"I guess I was your princess…that was so sweet" 

Rory then noticed that they were completely alone. He must have rented out the party room in the restaurant. Wow Rory thought that is so sweet!

"So do you want to dance?," Tristan asked.

"sure that would be fun!" Rory replied.

There was a pianist in the corner who started playing beautiful music. When rory was that close to him she felt all wobbly and gooey. She felt like she was up in the clouds walking on air. She snapped out of her daze when she head "dinner is served". 

"Lets go sit down and eat…we can dance again later" Tristan added that in because Rory wasn't letting go of him. This gave him a very warm feeling inside. One he hadn't felt with other girls.

"OK" Rory whispered as if in a trance.

They sat down Tristan got a pasta dish and Rory had chicken parmesan. 

They ate and talked for at least 3 hours. Then Tristan said " Rory I think we should head back now I mean Hartford is 30 minutes away from stars hallow and its getting late."

" Yeah but my mom said be home by 11 its only 9:30 now."

" I want to get a move on incase we hit traffic."

"Ok…." Rory said wishing for just a little more time with him.

They were in the car but going the wrong direction. 

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"you'll see!" Tristan blabbed out.

"ok.." Rory said with a worried look on her face.

"Its good I promise!" Tristan replied. 

They drove for 10 minutes until he stopped. They were at a coffee house right inside of Hartford. 

"Thank you. I didn't wanna say anything but I'm on coffee withdraw!" She squealed and gave him a little peck. 

"Ok lets go order." "I want a cappuccino Please."

"Sure and you miss." 

"Regular with 4 spoons of sugar and 1 spoon of cream."

"OK here's yours sir……..and yours." The coffee maker guy said.

They went outside and got in the car and drank their coffee on the way back to Stars Hollow. They were right outside of Rory's house.

"Ok I'll see you soon right?" Tristan asked.

"what do you think?" Rory asked jokingly.

"I don't know what to think…"

Rory bent over and gave him a few soft kisses. 

"I've been waiting a long time to do that. What do you think now?"

"Yes. I'll call you tomorrow, " Tristan said. His eyes were like the sun beaming down her. "Here I'll walk you to the door," Tristan replied. 

They got out of the car and he walked her to the door. He gave a look into her eyes to see if it was ok. Then he kissed her. Her fingers running through his hair and he had his hands on her waist. They got so deep into the kiss the didn't notice the bright head lights shinning on them. Finally Rory yanked a way. 

Who was in the car? She thought to her self. She could see roses and all sorts of flowers on their dash board. They were hunched over and looked like they were shaking and sobbing. Rory was totally scared and made Tristan come in with her.

They kept peeking out to see if they were gone. They just sat their. Loralie left a message she was over at the inn and she wouldn't be home because their was this big incident with this group of new Yorkers here to see family. Tristan just stayed with Rory instead of going home. He finally went out to see who it was. He neared the car. He saw a hunched over kid about his age with some flowers. Who the hell is that he thought to himself? Well they got out of the car and looked just like……

A/N Keep reading! Should I write more? I will stop if I don't get feedback! I promise I will update as soon as I can!


End file.
